


A day with the Anderson-Hummels

by escritoralove



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, broadway kurt, daddy klaine, future universe, married klaine, popstar blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoralove/pseuds/escritoralove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Oprah Next Chapter from Neil Patrick Harris and David Burtka.<br/>I dont own the characters and english is not my first language<br/>Blaine and Kurt Anderson-Hummel are one of the most famous couples but they als ohave one of the most private lifes. What happens when they get a chance to show the world how they live?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A day with the Anderson-Hummels

Today we are going to take a look into the glamorous life of pop star sensation, actor and screen-writer Blaine Anderson and Broadway star, fashion designer and executive of Vogue Kurt Hummel.  
They are one of the most private stars you will ever meet and we only know about their life when they tell us about it. But they have decided to let me into their house in New York to see how it’s like to be them for a day.  
-It’s actually the morning, I must say it’s the earliest any star has let me into their house. We can see a pretty house with a beautiful front yard and two cars. Let’s ring the bell and see what we find.  
Oprah entered the front yard with cameras following her and ringed the bell. They can hear exited shouting  
-It looks like the kids are already up-she says smiling.  
-Hi-says Blaine opening the door-Welcome  
-Thank you.  
-Come in-he said letting her enter  
-Wow, I have just entered the house and I already find beautiful decorations  
-Well, living with an executive of Vogue has its perks  
-I must say I have never seen you without hair gel  
-We had a bit of a delay when the kids decided to sleep in. This is the kitchen, we are preparing breakfast for all the kids  
-How many do you have?  
-Two boys, Hepburn and Percy and 2 girls, Elisabeth and Roxanna. The boys are 5, Elisabeth 4 and Roxanna 2  
-Too many kids  
-I have always wanted a big family  
-Elisabeth, put down the hair gel now  
-NO-  
The hear running and Elisabeth enters the kitchen  
-Dada-said her hiding behind him-Hair gel  
-Thanks Lizzie but you should obey papa  
-Hi, I’m Elisabeth  
-I’m Oprah  
-Oh, that’s why papa is stress  
-Stressed-corrected Blaine-and now let’s eat  
Blaine lifted the girl and sat her in a chair  
-Are you going to have breakfast with us?-asked Elisabeth  
-No, honey  
-Maybe water?  
-Okay, I can accept water  
-Dada, water please  
Blaine gave a glass of water to Oprah and Elisabeth smiled  
Hepburn and Percy went down the stairs and sat down next to Elisabeth  
-Hi-they said  
-Hello  
Kurt finally appeared in the kitchen  
-Good morning  
-Good morning, you have loads of kids  
-Yeah, they can be a handful sometimes  
-Do you have a nanny?  
-When we can’t pick them up or be home with them yes. She should arrive soon-said Kurt smiling  
-They are outgoing  
-They like new people-said Kurt smiling  
-People-said Roxanna  
All of the adults laughed  
-Do you have any more family members?  
-A cat but he comes and goes as he wants-said Blaine  
-Eat-said Kurt looking at Hepburn  
-I don’t like this green thingy-said Hepburn  
-Its kiwi and you have to eat it-said Blaine  
He pouted and looked at his dad  
-That only works with dad and you know it-said Kurt  
-Dad  
-Obey  
-Humph  
-Do they go to a private school?  
-Yeah, it’s safer for them and more controlled-said Kurt  
-Hi-said a female voice  
-Auntie-all the kids run out of the kitchen  
-The nanny is here-said Blaine  
-Their nanny today is Rachel-said Kurt smiling  
-Lets go out in silence  
-Can we get ice-cream?  
-Maybe-said Rachel-Lets go  
-So, why have you decided to live here?  
-We grew up in Ohio in a normal neighborhood so we wanted the same for them. We want them to have the most normal childhood we can give them-said Kurt  
-When did you met?  
-We were 15-16 in a private school-said Blaine  
-We started dating a few months later  
-So you have been together for 20 years  
-Yeah  
-And you are only in your middle thirties  
-Well we married with 21 and started having kids at 30-said Kurt  
-Did you attend college?  
-I attended NYADA and Blaine graduated from NYU  
-What do your parents think of your life right know?  
-My father always knew I would end up in New York and work in something artistic-said Kurt  
-My parents thought I was crazy getting into the music industry but it worked out  
-When did you say I’m going to be a Broadway star or a pop star?  
-My mother and I used to watch musicals all the time and sing songs, dress up and act. But I really knew it when I started high school and joined a glee club. I wanted to perform every day of my life  
-I also thought of Broadway but I have a passion for music. I love playing, singing and composing music, it took me coaching a glee club to know my passion.  
-Can we see some videos of your childhood?  
-Yeah, let’s go to the living room-said Kurt  
They walked towards the living room and Blaine started the TV  
-You have loads of scrapbooks  
-It’s my guilty pleasure-said Blaine-I make them so I can keep all my memories  
-Even though we are in the digital era-said Oprah smiling  
-I like making them, it relaxes me  
-Who is going to start?  
-I guess mine-said Blaine  
-While he makes scrapbooks I make videos-said Kurt  
-It’s in chronological order?-asked Blaine  
-Who do you think I am?-said Kurt smiling  
-True, of course they are in chronological order-said Blaine-Here is me as a new born, a very ugly new born I must admit  
-Any of your kids had that much hair when they were born?  
-Yeah, Hepburn and Roxanne-said Kurt  
-Here is me and my older brother in my first birthday  
-The bowties have been with you all your life  
-My mom thought they were cute-said Blaine-And I still like them  
-You looked cute-said Oprah smiling  
-Thanks-said Blaine-This is a video of my first recital in which I am a beautiful sun flower  
They watched the video and awed  
-This is my first high school day in Dalton. That was the year I started gelling my hair more and this is my first competition as soloist we sang wouldn’t it be nice if we were older. It was a vintage theme, I can feel you judging  
-I am not-said Oprah  
Kurt laughed and Blaine pouted  
-We can see where Hepburn picked that up  
They all laughed and Kurt clicked on his videos  
-Here I am as a new born, I was bald and cute-said Kurt  
-You were-said Oprah  
-Here I am in my first tea party, my father doesn’t look too happy while my mother is  
-Your mother was beautiful  
-She was-said Kurt-And here is my first day of high school. I was really into fashion and you can see I liked to experiment.  
-Wow, I would have never wore that-said Oprah  
-Me neither-said Blaine  
-Here is my first day at Dalton and here is a video of our second duet together. The first time I sang lead in a competition  
Candles started playing and they all smiled  
-We had just started dating-said Blaine  
-You were so young  
-Yeah-said Blaine-Everyone said we were meant for each other  
-You can see the love-said Oprah  
-We ended in second place-said Blaine  
-Wow, the other ones must have been really good  
-Here is a photo one of our friends took of us in junior prom-said Kurt  
-You were king?-asked Oprah  
-No, I was queen-said Kurt-They tried to humiliate me and a boy and the other boy ran away but Blaine was there and we danced together dancing queen.  
-Why did you danced with him?  
-I loved him and I also was bullied in my old school so I knew we had to show them we are strong  
-That’s a horrible thing to do  
-Bullies are a bad thing-said Kurt when the videos stopped and turned the TV off  
-Can you show me your house?  
-Yes, you have already seen the kitchen and the living room so we are going upstairs to see the bedrooms-said Blaine  
-You have loads of photos on the walls.  
-We love seeing beautiful moments of our life everywhere. When we feel bad you can see them and smile-said Kurt  
-Well this is the kid’s bedrooms. We can see first the girls. Is purple and green and they have two separate beds and books, here is where their clothes are and toys-said Blaine  
-Load of toys-said Kurt  
-Do you buy them?  
-Most of them are presents from their aunts, uncles, grandparents-said Kurt  
-And this is the boy’s room. It’s blue and green and also has two beds, toys…-said Blaine  
-Wow, they have loads of space.  
-Yeah because sometimes the four play together and they need space.  
-Here is our room-said Kurt  
-Not much too see-said Blaine  
-Do you have offices?  
-Yeah, we like to work in home and we need a space for it. Both of them are soundproof so we can play music and we don’t disturb anyone  
-We can see the garden and continue the interview there-said Blaine  
-That’s fantastic  
They went downstairs and sat  
-How is it like to have a family life and a public life?  
-Hard because it can get intertwined easily and we don’t always want that. We like to share some parts  
-Do the kids ask questions?  
-Yes-said Blaine-Why are they following us? Why doesn’t papa wave back when he is on stage?  
-We told them they follow us because some people like to see us and we had to say that I don’t wave back because I’m not papa when I’m on stage. Because Blaine can wave back at them but if I do it the whole play would make no sense  
-Was it hard to make a name in this business?  
-Yes-said Kurt-For me it was difficult to get accepted in a role because of how I talk and how I dress. They think I can’t change my voice or act different. It was really hard  
-It was difficult to get people listening my songs, we made jingles, I played the songs they wanted me to play, and I was opening act to some big artists. We worked and work hard  
-What was the most difficult time in your lives?  
-Probably when we had Hepburn and Percy for the first time and I landed in a big role and Blaine had a tour. It was frustrating  
-We worked hard to get here but even harder to have children. It was an exhausting process we considered to adopt a baby but when we had a mother they ended up keeping the baby. Thankfully, our friends helped us. Rachel donated the egg and carried them for 8 months  
-Do you know who is from who?  
-We have our guesses-said Kurt-I know Percy and Roxanne are mine but they have some behavior that is totally Blaines so sometimes you question it  
-Hepburn and Elisabeth have my hair and my eyes but in personality they are Kurt’s. You see a video of Kurt when he was little and they are the same.  
-Did Rachel carry all of your children?  
-Yes but she’s only the mother of Hepburn and Percy. A cousin of mine donated the egg for Elisabeth and a cousin of Blaine for Roxanne bur Rachel wanted to carry them even though they offered to do it-said Kurt  
-Your life is fascinating thank you for letting us in  
-Thank you for having us-said Kurt smiling.  
As you can see they are a normal family when they are not on stage or in a recording booth. They are an example that love comes in all shapes and forms. That was the life of Kurt and Blaine Anderson-Hummel and their kids.

**Author's Note:**

> It was one of my first fanfiction in english so feel free to correct any mistakes. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
